User talk:Bergsmit
naar mijn user archief Done So please study the history of each page. And next time don't poke your nose in until you know that I have finished. Your edit possibly disappeared because I saved without preview. Anyway, why delete something you don't understand? You may have been making it impossible for Dutch speakers to see Dutch interface. Maybe you do understand what you were deleting? If so, tell me! Capital letters in page names and text do not affect the computer work, but you need to cut them down for some lines in the templates, such as "Surname". You will see which ones I left. I will have a look at that person you mentioned with problems. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for all your work you just did for me, it helps a lot ! I answered your question immediately and it was saved: Fred Bergman 10:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Dates in round brackets, not slashes Slashes create subpages. You will risk big problems if you do not use standard round brackets before creating info pages. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:48, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, I will prepare and changes pagenames ! I meet more difficulties then expected, but until this moment it is easy to repair that. I cannot see that after the last there is a blanc or not, so it happens often that the info pages must be renamed. Fred Bergman 15:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Round brackets give problems ! Hello Robin, I changed person page name by change ca in c ; / in bef or aft; and I put round brackets around )his. But the new made infopages don't match with the new names of the person pages. Gerrit van Culemborg (c1381-bef 1466), was ca 1381-/1466; the new made infopage named itself Gerrit van Culemborg (c1381-bef 1466)/info. The peronpage gives then Warning- Page "Gerrit van Culemborg (c1381-bef 1466)/info" does not exist. ''' I added in the address /info and I got a new infopage, called '''Gerrit van Culemborg (c1381-/1466/info It seems that the person page has 2 different names 1 you see and 1 other in the address. I tried the same for other persons, same problem ! Fred Bergman 16:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC) The problems continue exist, every changed name person page gives this problem. Infopage should not exist, but if I try to rename the infopage to the name that is mentioned in the message (paste), then I receive a new message: U kunt een pagina niet hernoemen naar dezelfde paginanaam (You cannot rename a page to the same name of the page)! So, what to do now? Perhaps does the softwarem need time to accept the new person page name? I was very enthousiastic busy with all persons at User:Bergsmit/Ancestors Gerard van Essevelt, but now it looks to be ended in generation 13. And there are 38 generations, but I hope and think that many persons allready exists here, so I have first to look for that to prevent unnecessary duplicates.Fred Bergman 17:18, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I am solving the problem by giving both pages a new name. That works ! Fred Bergman 21:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Round bracket problems I guess that these were only with existing pages. Change the article name, and the infopage name, and the name in two places on the info page: near the top (I think) and about half way down (a little way above the "Short description"). If you have any articles with slashes, I suggest that you change them as soon as possible. Tell me tomorrow if there are still problems. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Lineage Catharina-Amalia van Oranje-Nassau (2003)/Ancestors Zie Catharina-Amalia van Oranje-Nassau (2003)/Ancestors en Rtol 11:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Info page procedure: more progress Hello, Fred, I've had a busy day. New people from your database Here is a two-part section from my talk page that I have not answered yet: :"there appear not removable(?) templates check AFN page and Genealogics Person ID 1 Genealogics - Leo van de Pas http://genealogics.org/getperson.php?tree=LEO&personID=, so I cannot use this template anymore for duplicating. :"The way I will work is as follows. :"First link personpage to my genea database or copy my genea database to the person, second templates to person and person/info, third geneadata cut and paste to person/info. Is this the right way ? First paragraph: never mind about AFN; enter number if you have one but do nothing if not; same with Genealogics Person ID. And I mean "do nothing"; "not removable(?) templates"??? - do not remove any template unless it is causing a problem. Later you or another editor may want it or a bot may use it. Second and third paragraphs - getting data from your genea database: *"First link personpage to my genea database or copy my genea database to the person" **'Not if there is no wiki page for that person' (maybe you do a search if you think someone may have created a page with a slightly different name) - instead (in a window or tab separate from your database) create the info page first, using the foolproof input box on Genealogy:Info pages. Paste as much data as you can, straight from your database, but changing names of people to the wiki standard with round brackets etc. Save info page (and don't look at it except to copy its name). Go back to Genealogy:Info pages and paste the pagename into the second inputbox (without the "/info"). Hit Enter or click the button. Save the article straight away just to be sure that you have it. Then edit it to add other text from your database and a link to that under "External links". **However, if there is already a page for that person, just move the page if necessary to give it round brackets for dates. Then use the page name to create the info page as noted above, starting with Genealogy:Info pages. When the info page is all filled in and saved, come back and work on the article, adding the info article template at the top then moving old stuff up to fit under the new headings (or deleting it if it appears elsewhere), then copying and pasting anything else you like from your database and creating a link to your database under "External links". You may create pages that are all in Dutch Ask me (tomorrow) or Rtol how, if you have not found out already. Search for "Multilingualism". — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:37, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Ahnentafel Bij Meabh A.M. Tol (2008-) vind je een grafiek van 6 generaties. Rtol 12:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ik vind eigenlijk dat er teveel categorieën zijn die dan ook nog eens moeten worden verwijderd als er een connectie nieuw wordt gevonden (en wie deelt dat iedereen mede?) of juist een connectie ondeugdelijk wordt gevonden. Fred :Ik schrijf tzt een bot die dit automatiseert. Rtol 12:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hallo Richard, deze chart is ook leuk voor Leo. Ik heb bij hem ook zoiets neergezet, dan kan hij daar ook mee hobbyen. Fred Bergman 12:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Standards Ik dacht dat we overeenstemming hadden over plaatsnamen in Nederland: Forum:Netherlands subdivisions, maar nu heeft AMK152 de discussie weer helemaal opengegooid: Forum:Standardization of place names and categories. Ik kan de template InfoCategories aanpassen dat het past met de eerdere consensus, maar ik weet niet of het zin heeft. Kun je voor nu de categorie Born in Hillegom negeren? We moeten eerst besluiten of het Hillegom, Hillegom, South Holland, of Hillegom, South Holland, the Netherlands is ... Rtol 11:59, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Ik ben bang dat ze hier het wiel steeds weer opnieuw proberen uit te vinden, ik negeer even alles en doe het minimum om mijn personen in beeld te krijgen, is toch al werk genoeg ! Fred Bergman 12:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Teruggeplaatst van "http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rtol" :Ik heb nu de zo aangepast dat het werkt met de eerder afgesproken Nederlandse plaatsnamen (en zonder de Australische te breken). Als je alleen Birth / Death / Marriage TOWN gebruikt, en STATE openlaat, dan is het minder werk en komt alles vanzelf goed. Rtol 18:06, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Dit geldt alleen voor NEDERLANDSE plaatsnamen. Er zijn nog geen afspraken over Duitsers of Fransen, laat staan Heilige Romijnen. Rtol 18:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Het lijkt me dat er hardware problemen zijn op dit moment, vandaar dat de database op slot gaat. BIJ HET AANPASSEN VAN BESTAANDE NAMEN wordt ik NA ELKE 2 RENAMES GEBLOKKERD ALS EEN POTENTIËLE VANDAAL.........KUNNEN ZE NIET BETER VERPLICHTE REGISTRATIE INVOEREN OM VANDALISME TEGEN TE GAAN? :Er zit inderdaad een limiet op het aantal pagina's dat verschoven kan worden binnen 10 min of zo. Ik denk dat Robin daar over gaat. Ik ben het met je eens dat het overdreven streng is. Rtol 21:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Er zijn twee bots: Phlox en AMK152. Een handeling als ACHTERNAAM vervangen door Achternaam kan het best aan hen overgelaten worden. Rtol 04:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Info pages Als je helemaal op het eind van een info page dit hebt , dan kun je de info page lezen en gebruiken voor navigatie ... Rtol 06:56, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Moving pages Please make sure when you move pages that you also move the subpages too. -AMK152(talk • ) 02:18, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Commentaar Ik zie dat je ondertussen ook de meest recente versie van de info pagina's gebruikt, dus met de plaatsnamen komt het ook vanzelf goed. Voor Nederlanders is de plaatsnaam voldoende: Geen provincie, geen land. Rtol 10:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Category templates Save time? Talk to Rtol about template:m-nl and related templates. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 16:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Breed Geen Zijpe in deze Familie Breed Onvoorziene complicatie Dit was te verwachten achteraf. De snelste oplossing is via email. Als je een bericht stuurt aan mij dan komt de juiste file terug. Rtol 13:03, 19 April 2009 (UTC) volgende probleem dank voor de 2 bestanden, ik heb de 2 oude verwijderd en deze erin geplakt, maar helaas, probleem groter. wikilocation java lijkt mij goed gegaan, maar ik zie bij Main Application Java een rood uitroepteken (die staan er trouwens ook bij wfgindividual.java en bij wikiindividual.java :speelt misschien een rol dat de oude file een typefout had en heette: Main Aplliation ? Fred Bergman 17:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC)